


Сахар в моей крови

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 драбблы G – PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Однажды ночью, не в силах заснуть, Дарси уходит на кухню, чтобы заняться любимым делом - печь вкусняшки!
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: WTF 2021 драбблы G – PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Сахар в моей крови

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A danger to my blood sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642155) by [LittleMrsCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie). 



Шёл второй час ночи, а Дарси всё никак не могла заснуть. Неудивительно, учитывая, как они с Джейн вкалывали.

Правда, сегодня к ней нагрянул Громовержец, а значит, Джейн наконец-то была занята чем-то помимо науки.

Джейн - её подруга, её босс и всемирно известный астрофизик - так мило краснела, стоило Дарси приподнять брови в притворном удивлении. Как будто Дарси даже не догадывалась, чем они могут заниматься вдвоём за закрытыми дверями спальни.

Она тихо рассмеялась.

Если Джейн была довольна - Дарси тем более. Удовлетворённая и расслабленная Джейн позволяла себе выспаться и всегда устраивала выходной на следующий день. А когда снова падала с головой в НАУКУ, то была энергична, полна идей, у неё всё получалось и она была совершенно счастлива. Что, в свою очередь, радовало Дарси, потому что счастливая Джейн ела и отдыхала как все нормальные люди. 

Дарси напевала и кружилась по кухне, добавляя в тесто для печенья шоколадную крошку. Писк духовки известил, что брауни готовы.

Продолжая пританцовывать, она надела кухонные варежки, пересыпала брауни в контейнер, чтобы дать им остыть, и снова вернулась к тесту.

Закусив нижнюю губу, Дарси рассеянно месила тесто. Это успокаивало - позволить мыслям плыть, куда они захотят.

Тесто было сдобное - на сливочном масле - и Дарси предпочитала месить его руками. Конечно, суперсовременная кухня на верхних этажах Башни Мстителей была забита всякими навороченными комбайнами, но некоторые вещи она любила делать по-старинке.

Входная дверь отъехала с тихим шуршанием, но Дарси не обернулась посмотреть, кто вошёл. Для чужих доступ на эти этажи был закрыт, значит, это кто-то из парней или Наташа. Пеппер вряд ли могла встать в такой час. И уж точно это была не Джейн.

Зашелестел пергамент. Кто-бы это ни был, он пытался украсть печенье.

Очень горячее печенье - сзади послышались проклятия, но голос был незнаком.

Хитрая улыбка скользнула по ярко накрашенным губам, и Дарси обернулась с чашей в руках: ее распирало от любопытства.

Гостя в чёрных тактических штанах и облегающей футболке она узнала сразу. Эти футболки наверняка отшивали по спецзаказу ЩИТа, чтобы горячие мужики могли покрасоваться соблазнительно обтянутыми торсами.

Кажется, Рамлоу, если она вспомнила правильно.

Стив как-то показывал его издалека. Бывший командир отряда СТРАЙК, какое-то время работавший под прикрытием в Гидре.

Он был покрыт страшными ожогами и выглядел по-настоящему жутко. Но сейчас, когда этот "красавчик" обиженно таращился на миску с печеньем, засунув в рот обожжённый палец и бормоча проклятья, Дарси не выдержала и рассмеялась.

Он обернулся и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. Дарси почувствовала, как вспыхнули щёки - мужчина оказался чертовски горяч.

Забавный получился каламбур.

Несмотря на ожоги, Рамлоу был очень хорош собой.

Особенно когда дерзко ухмыльнулся:  
— Так вот из-за кого у меня сахар в крови поднимается?

Голос у него был глубокий и хриплый. Он явно заигрывал, и Дарси потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять - он произнёс **_те самые слова_**.

Жар смущения спустился на шею. Дарси распахнула глаза и выпалила первое, что пришло ей в голову:  
— **_Слава Фригг, ты не вампир_**!

Он уставился на неё с приятным удивлением в глазах, раскатисто хмыкнул и облокотился о стол.

— Вампир? А я-то голову ломал, как кто-то мог перепутать меня с вампиром? — её соулмейт широким жестом указал на свои ожоги.

— Это из-за фразы про сахар и кровь, — парировала Дарси. Она поставила на стол миску с тестом для печенья и отвернулась, чтобы вымыть руки. — Когда оказалось, что скандинавские боги вполне реальны и встречаются чаще, чем инопланетяне… В смысле… И не в такое поверишь. 

Рамлоу многозначительно хмыкнул, и Дарси заметила, как он буквально прикипел взглядом к её заднице, пока она мыла руки.

Он подкрался ближе, почти вторгаясь в её личное пространство, и пристально посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Знаешь, — начала она, облизывая губы, — тесту ещё нужно полежать ночь в холодильнике.

— И это лучшее, что я слышал об искушении сладким, — вкрадчиво ответил он.

— Правда? — она замерла на секунду, а потом взяла его за руку. — Думаю, поцелуй в обожжённую кожу станет для тебя куда большим искушением.

Его карие глаза чуть посветлели. Рамлоу улыбнулся шире:  
— У меня много ожогов, лапочка.

Дарси коварно ухмыльнулась и прошептала в ответ:  
— Хорошо, что у меня вся ночь впереди, верно?


End file.
